nationstates2fandomcom-20200214-history
The Declaration of the Universal Rights of States
Overview The Declaration of the Universal Rights of States was a treaty adopted by the Imperial Assault Alliance regarding how Imperials would pledge to treat other nations and their rulers. IAA and her ruler, Chimaera, have urged other alliances in the NationStates2 universe to pledge to live by this treaty. The Text ' Preamble' We, the undersigned people, representatives, and Governance of IAA, do hereby, with the passage and acknowledgement of this draft as a law, accept the monumental task of becoming the fabled Coruscant of lore, in that, as a whole, we accept and exemplify a code of honour and chivalry as follows: Article I No state of the Imperial Assault Alliance shall partake in or condone the extortion of or hostile acts toward, through any means, a fellow sovereign state, whether part of IAA or not, unless reasonably provoked into said action by the sovereignty in question. Article II Through this Declaration, we, the undersigned, acknowledge that, in the most pure and elemental form, all states and their rulers are fundamentally equal. We pledge to never believe in any way, shape, or form, that we are unequivocally superior to any other ruler(s) or nation(s), and, as such, pledge to treat all we come into contact with with the hospitality and candor as would be expected of an ambassador or diplomat. Article III As a whole and as solitary signatories, we also deign it vastly important to define a chivalrous code of conduct for the Imperial Stormtroopers. Such code of conduct is as follows: 1) No warrior of the Empire may partake in the attacking of a ruler in Out of Character context, for any reasons. To do so is grounds enough for an immediate death sentence to be handed down by His Majesty, the Emperor. 2) Whilst a state, or an alliance of them, may from time to time oppose us on the field of battle, we pledge to hold no grudges for any defeats, minor or major, or any grievances against us as a whole, for better or for worse. We refuse to burn bridges simply because we have lighter fluid and a match, and hereby promise to always attempt diplomacy before sharpening the blades of our infinite armies. 3) We pledge never to slaughter an unarmed and surrendered foe; if battle is joined, we pledge not to take the fight beyond reasonable means to the point of unnecessary harshness or needlessly shed blood. We do not take up arms lightly. ' Article IV' As a whole, we abhor the practice of slavery of peoples and of states, and as such pledge to never hold any state or group of them in bondage against their will, for any reason. We also hereby pledge never to thrust our sovereignty upon an unwilling state. We hereby declare that we shall not forge diplomatic ties with groups who do partake in such an abominable practice. Article V We also acknowledge and accept the fundamental rights of all rulers and states to express themselves in any ways they see fit. We do not deem it acceptable to punish any sovereign nations or alliances for opinions that do not coincide with the expressed opinion of IAA or the accepted status quo of the game. We hereby declare that we shall not acknowledge relations with sovereign domains which do not accept this fundamental freedom of speech and expression for all their members, as well as members of the public. Article VI In addition, we acknowledge the rights of all people to believe what they wish; we pledge to never punish a nation or its ruler simply because their moral or ethical code is not similar to ours. We acknowledge that this is a digital version of reality, and therefore pledge to hold no grudges against any fringe groups who wish to play the game peacefully and respectfully. Article VII Should a ruler accrue numerous and heinous grievances against IAA, only in-character evidence shall be used to attempt to bring the accused to justice. No further Out-of-Character or "Real Life" evidence shall be used, excepting the possibility of a heinous Out-of-Character attack, in which said circumstance merits such investigations. Article VIII This Document is hereby deigned infinite by His Majesty, the Emperor of IAA; never in our history may this Pact be considered null and void. If this Document lives on in practice, so does the Empire. Signed for the Glory of the Empire His Majesty, the Emperor, Chimaera, Lord Darth Taralis